Gokudera's Pride
by phantomsgurl92
Summary: 5927, oneshot. Gokudera and Tsuna are gettin' it on while Yamamoto listens.


**Author's Note: This came from a prompt on the khrkinkmeme livejournal. The prompt was "Tsuna realises as things get hot and heavy that Yamamoto can hear them in the next room, but Gokudera doesn't stop." Please read and review; your comments are much appreciated! xD  
**

Class was in session, the hallways were empty, and Yamamoto Takeshi was tardy. As he hurried down the hallway, hoping that he wouldn't get in too much trouble, he heard a moan come from somewhere. He looked around, trying to locate the source of the moaning, and his eyes fell on the janitor's closet door.

Yamamoto walked up to the door and listened, trying to be as silent as possible while praying that no one walked by. The moaning was definitely coming from the closet. He pressed his ear solidly against the door as he tried to figure out who was in there.

"G-Gokudera-kun... Just put it in already," Tsuna pleaded with his Storm guardian.

"I want to make sure you're prepared, Juudaime. I don't want to hurt you like I did last time," replied Gokudera in a husky voice.

To say that Yamamoto was shocked would be a massive understatement. He dropped his books, and they hit the floor with a loud THUD.

"Shit! I hope they didn't hear that," he whispered to himself. The last thing he wanted was for Gokudera or Tsuna to open the door and find him standing there listening to everything they were doing.

"G-Gokudera-kun, did you hear that?" Tsuna whispered nervously into silver hair, trying not to make much noise as Gokudera stroked every inch of his body, spending extra time to stroke and caress his highly sensitive nipples and throbbing erection.

"Hear what, Juudaime?" Of course, Gokudera had heard it; he didn't care, though, what or who it was. He just wanted more of Tsuna. He could never get enough of his boss, it seemed. When it came to Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato was simply insatiable.

"You had to of heard that. It sounded like it was right outside the door," Tsuna whispered back, then added in an even quieter whisper, "I think it's Yamamoto. It sounded like him."

"That baseball freak? Who cares if he's listening?" he murmured into Tsuna's neck, then began to tease a nipple.

"Ahhh! I do, Gokudera-kun! It's just weird."

"Says the guy fucking his boyfriend in a janitor's closet in the middle of school."

"Hey!"

Gokudera smirked, but the truth was that he was actually turned on by the thought of Yamamoto listening. Knowing that someone could hear how much he was pleasuring the Tenth excited him much more than it should have. He was proud of how easy it was for him to make Tsuna moan and writhe with pleasure and of the fact that Tsuna would seek him out with a determination that Gokudera had never seen from him before they started dating. He was definitely worthy of being the Tenth's right hand man.

"It's not like he's going to tell anyone; they'd think he was some kind of pervert if he told them he was listening to us have sex."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I don't want things to be awkward with Yamamoto," Tsuna whispered so Yamamoto couldn't hear.

"I'm not stopping, Juudaime. I don't care if the whole Vongola Family is standing outside that door; I'm not stopping. I can't stop. I don't want to stop." Gokudera topped off his rapist-like statement with a solid thrust into Tsuna, causing the smaller boy to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto was still standing on the other side of the door with his ear pressed firmly to the door's smooth surface. He knew he shouldn't be listening, plus he was now extremely late for class, but how could he walk away now? It was his boss and his fellow guardian having sex! The thought blew Yamamoto's mind. He had never suspected that Tsuna was gay, let alone having sex with Gokudera, who said himself that he was Tsuna's boyfriend.

He stepped away from the door for a moment in an attempt to regain his focus. The baseball fanatic had begun to get too excited, judging from the erection he now sported. "It's Tsuna and Gokudera. Tsuna and Gokudera." He told himself, trying to calm down. Yamamoto decided that it was due to a lack of Hibari. He'd been kind of moody and not willing to see anyone lately, let alone have sex, much to Yamamoto's dismay. Once he justified his body's reactions, he resumed listening to what was happening inside the closet.

"Oh, Gokudera-kun! Please, don't stop!" Tsuna cried out as he struggled to keep himself under some control. Gokudera was quite pleased with how Tsuna had his eyes shut tight and how his hands struggled to grasp anything within reach as he tried to keep the scream contained inside himself, as Gokudera rode him harder than ever before.

"Can you hear him, Baseball Idiot? Can you hear how much he loves this?" Gokudera thought to himself. He was thoroughly enjoying the indirect voyeurism.

Suddenly, Tsuna let out a long, low moan as he came, spilling himself on both his stomach and Gokudera's. Gokudera quickly followed, releasing as he repeated "Juudaime" into Tsuna's hair. Yamamoto had to resist the urge to start stroking himself in the middle of the hallway. Hearing them was almost too much to handle.

"Gokudera-kun... That was amazing," Tsuna breathed out as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Juudaime. You, too, Baseball Freak!" Gokudera yelled out the last part, and was satisfied when he heard a gasp from the other side of the door accompanied by the sound of footsteps running away.

After getting themselves and the room cleaned up, the boys opened the door only to find themselves face-to-face with a very pissed-off Hibari.

"You skipped class to have sex. You got my herbivore aroused. I will bite you both to death for this."


End file.
